


Waiting On Royalty

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, domestic three person relationship, threesome-m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just so snide. They're lucky you're completely heels-over-head for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On Royalty

They like to joke about your class as a Knight, and it used to piss you off. They’re both Princes, like they even needed that to add to their egos. But now it’s kind of whatever. Even when they say that you have to take care of them and be their ‘servant’ or whatever, they still treat you like you’re a precious thing made of glass.

Or at least a pampered woofbeast, with how Eridan follows you around and Dirk sort of appears wherever you’re headed. You’re a little suspicious, sure, but it’s not like you mind when they get into their little possessive/agressive moods and try to top one another in who Karkat loves more.

You’re also glad they don’t take it seriously, because you’d probably have a small meltdown trying to decide.

Currently, though, with Eridan leaning on you from behind and not at all offering to help you wash the dishes, you feel cozy. It’s a gross, sentimental feeling, but it’s still nice. When Dirk materializes on the counter beside you and leans in to kiss you, then Eridan, you smile despite yourself.

"Oh, look out, Kitkat’s smiling." Dirk mumbles, cupping your cheek and smirking.

You huff, but still lean into the touch, enjoying the affections. Eridan chuckles behind you and presses his face to your neck, smiling.

"Mm, you happy, Kar?" He coos, his thumb rubbing your hipbone. "You’re so lovely when you smile.."

You blush and sputter for a moment. “I am not. I’m fucking masculine and sexy as hell!”

They both laugh, not unkindly, and Eridan pulls you away from the sink so Dirk can step in and stand in front of you. You grudgingly drape your arms over his shoulders.

"Why not both, kitten?" He mumbles, catching you in another kiss. "You’re attractive anyway."

You would huff, but Eridan’s teeth sort of scrape against your neck and you chirp instead, melting into him while Dirk’s teeth sink into your neck and make a mark that’ll be there for  _days_ and that just makes you whine, pulling at his hair to kiss him properly.

Eridan makes a jealous noise and yanks you out of the blond’s hands, scooping you up like a princess and walking to the bedroom like that, kissing you. You don’t care, you just kiss him back, ignoring the grumbles following you.

Eridan sits you at the edge of the bed, sinking to his knees and pushing your shirt up. You try to stifle the giggles him kissing at your abdomen produce, and Dirk climbs onto the bed behind you, pulling your shirt up more. He kisses you deeply, sucking on your tongue and pinching your grubscars, just gently. You moan into his mouth, the noises broken by small giggles as Eridan lavishes your stomach in kisses and licks. You lift your hips without thinking twice when Eridan undoes your pants, only whining a little when you have to stop kissing Dirk to remove your shirt.

It strikes you that they are both still fully dressed when Eridan yanks your boxers off and hooks your knees over his shoulders, blowing warm air over the tip of your bulge and making your shiver. You start mumbling something about it, but Dirk just cups your jaw and scratches at the base of one of your horns and you start purring, leaning back against him. Eridan’s tongue wraps around the tip of your bulge and you keen, your hips bucking lethargically. The way Dirk is, well, petting you is making your body relax almost to the point of sleep, and Eridan’s touches are that much more effective with your body being as pliable as it is. He almost gets smacked in the face by your bulge, and you’re a little sad that he didn’t.

"Look at you, Karkat." Dirk murmurs, kissing behind your ear while Eridan’s tongue shoves into your nook and you moan aloud, your head falling back on his shoulder. "You make quite a sight, hm? Tell us that you love us, baby."

You gasp and try to find your mind enough to speak, and Eridan pulls back from your nook with an exaggerated lick, his mouth tinted red. “Love you. I love you. So much.” You manage, and wow when did your hand get into Eridan’s hair? Whatever, you’re kissing him now.

He tastes like you, and you really shouldn’t appreciate that so much, but you do. You lick your color off his lips and moan for him, for Dirk, your bulge nearly tying itself in a knot looking for somewhere to go. Eridan’s teeth scrape your lip, almost drawing blood, and you whimper, pulling at his hair. When he’s a little ways from you, his eyes half lidded as he purrs and strokes your sides, you start biting under his jaw, your hands moving under his shirt to touch more of his skin. Dirk’s hands stop teasing your hornbeds and he pulls away abruptly, leaving you to fall back and drag Eridan down with you.

You don’t really care, because then your matesprit is shoving his pants off his hips and letting his bulge slip inside you. You moan, and he pushes your hands down to pull his shirt over his head, then nips at your ear, rolling his hips smoothly.

You purr, arching at each movement of his bulge inside you, mewling when he starts thrusting. That was something you and he discovered from Dirk, since humans did that more than trolls. Trolls grind more than anything, usually, but either way feels fantastic. He shudders and keens suddenly, and you know where Dirk has gone.

You peek over Eridan’s shoulder and the blond is holding his hips, staying very still while Eridan pants. When he sees you watching him, you flush a bit and he leans in to kiss you. The movement shoves him deeper into the troll between you and thus pushes Eridan’s bulge further into your nook. You chirrup, your claws biting into the gray arms on either side of your head, but all you can hear is the long, low warble from Eridan, his chest rumbling against yours. 

Dirk stays like that for a bit, kissing your mouth, but all you and do to respond is moan into his mouth and roll your hips minutely, making the bulge inside you hit something that makes you see stars. Eventually, Dirk pulls back and starts thrusting, and Eridan moves between you both, shaking a little and moaning louder than both you and the blond combined.

You can feel him getting close, you can smell it on his breath as he grips the sheet near your head, and you kiss his face lovingly, stroking his back and moving faster. You focus on clenching your nook on him, kissing his fin a few times before speaking.

"Come on, Eridan, come on, ahn." You mumble, and he whines, shivering. "Come for us, sugargrub, mnh, we love you."

Dirk’s voice joins yours, his fingers roving over Eridan’s chest. “Let me hear you come, goldfish.”

Eridan’s hips stutter forward a few more times and he comes, shuddering and moaning some mixture of yours and Dirk’s names. He pulls his bulge from you and you whine despite yourself, feeling empty much too soon. His material splashes messily into a bucket Dirk must have placed under him and he gasps for breath, his thighs shaking.

Once he’s calm again, he moves to sit behind you on the bed, mouthing at your neck and holding you up. You laugh softly at that, and Dirk kisses you on the lips, pushing into you. You groan and hook your knees over his hips.

It doesn’t take much of Eridan marking up your neck and shoulders and Dirk slamming into you before you’re whimpering little warnings and he’s gasping at your nook convulsing around his length. He growls softly and comes first, shoving in as far as he can, his face pressed to your neck while he pants, grinding through his orgasm. His hand closes around your bulge and you lose it after maybe two strokes, spilling candy red over the bed and your boyfriend.

You all eventually get cleaned up and they squish you between them, petting and coddling you. You purr, enjoying the touches and the attention for a while, then slip out of their hold to a chorus of complaints that you ignore completely.

"Kaaaaaaar come baaaaaack." Eridan whines, his eyes wide and pitiful.

You flip him the bird and walk into the kitchen stark naked, then have a very deserved slice of cake. You don’t bring them any back and they say that you’re mean, and you tell them that yes, you are.

"I’m a selfish, mean fucking threshcutioner, and you’d better fucking remember it."

They spend the next few days fake-swooning over you, the assholes.

**Author's Note:**

> Threesomes are always a little awkward.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
